The Shadow Wu
by AnimanMat
Summary: Shadow Wu. Created by Jack .. but they were an accidental creation. The Xiaolin Warriors must collect the new Shadow Wu, and face new threats. The Dragons have a lot to deal with, even love troubles. Ocs used. This story has been put on hold for now .
1. Bad News

This is my first story!!!

Chapter 1

It was morning, and in the temple, Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, and Omi were doing their chores.

"I am bitten," Omi panted.

"You mean this bites," Raimundo replied.

"Oh so this bites does it Raimundo?" Master Fung had just appeared behind them.

"So I guess you're ready for training?" Master Fung asked, his voice breaking slightly. He had a look of worry on his face. The Xiaolin warriors nodded their heads and followed him. They entered the room in which they usually discussed Wu. The Dragons sat down and looked up at Master Fung who was pacing up and down the room. He wheeled around and took and a deep breath.

"I suppose i had best tell you..." Master Fung sighed.

"Tell us what?" asked Kimiko, "I thought we were here for training."

"Well that is not the case. I have some important news to share with you." Master Fung confessed.

"Never does get to the point...old git." Raimundo said under his breath.

"I must inform you of…" Master Fung paused, "Something new...Shadow Wu!"

_One and a half hours earlier… _

"Why does nothing ever work?" Jack was in a fit again, for his most recent failures. He had been trying different fuel mixtures for his Jack-Bots. An hour flew by, as well as Wuya.

"Jack hurry up, and stop playing with your silly toy robots!" Wuya exclaimed. "We should be out trying to take down those brats at the Temple!"

"Hold on…this is so frustrating!" Jack spun round as he said these words. Suddenly he heard an odd noise…

"Jack you silly boy, you've just knocked the bag of Wu into that pot!" said Wuya.

"Did I…oh crap?" shouted Jack. Suddenly a great burst of light shot from the pot. Then a great explosion filled the lab. Silhouettes could be seen through the smoke. The shadows were somehow triggered. They seemed to be scattering everywhere. Jack and Wuya watched, amazed. But soon it was over the whole lab was destroyed. Jack was in floods of tears. All that was left was what seemed to be a small compass. Jack picked it up. Engraved on it was…

"Shadow compass?" Jack said allowed. Suddenly the compass started spinning and it pointed to the outskirts of town.

"Jack, what was in that pot?" Wuya said looking amazed.

"Just different herbs and mixtures I got off of that small black market." He said thoughtfully.

"The Wu has all gone...you must have altered it. Somehow you've created a complete new collection of Shen-gong-wu!" Wuya sounded impressed, but she tried to hide that from Jack. Jack looked up at her smiling. He began to climb over the rubble and out towards town.

"Where are you going?" asked Wuya.

"I'm off to go and brag to those Xiaolin losers!" Jack laughed.

_Back at the Temple (Present Time)... _

"So you see someone has managed to trigger off this much more powerful and much darker Wu. I thought it was only a story, but apparently not." Master Fung had just finished explaining Shadow Wu to the Dragons. Raimundo stood up and looked out towards the courtyard.

"We can't waste any time. We should get a bit of training in now before it gets too dark." said Raimundo.

"Good idea Raimundo," said Master Fung. The Dragons all stepped out into the cold fresh air. They got to work straight away by warming up with a few laps. They ran side-by-side in pairs. Clay and Omi was one pair and Kimiko and Raimundo were the other pair. Kimiko and Raimundo turn to look at each other. Kimiko winked at Raimundo.

"You seem to be taking the role of the leader." Kimiko laughed.

"Well you know it takes somebody very strong minded and with a strong will to be a leader." replied Raimundo.

"Well then _leader, _try and keep up with me, we will see how strong you really are." shouted Kimiko. All of a sudden Kimiko sped up and she took off around courtyard. Raimundo was shocked; it took him a few seconds to start picking up his own pace. He turned around to see Omi and Clay laughing hard and pointing towards him. He turned back around and stopped suddenly which made him loose balance. He went flying forward and landed on Kimiko who had also stopped. Omi and Clay helped them up and the four of them turned to face Jack who landed in the centre of the courtyard.

"Hey Xiaolin losers, I can't stay long I have a job in town that needs taking care of. But i thought I could pay you a visit first." laughed Jack.

"Spicer, why are you here?" yelled Omi.

"I'm here just to inform you that very soon i will be much stronger than any of you!" Jack began to rummage in his coat pockets.

"Oh really, and why do you think that?" asked Raimundo.

"I know...because I have this." Jack pulled out a vial containing a thick black liquid. Jack went into a huge laughing fit, he was shaking uncontrollably. Omi pulled out the Reversing Mirror and held up in defence. Just then Clay spoke…

"Spicer you have terrible butter-fingers!" The others looked up and saw it too; the bottle was beginning to slip out of Jack's hand. The bottle fell from Jack's hands and he stopped laughing. The bottle was heading right for Omi so he held up Reversing Mirror over his head. The bottle hit the mirror with a huge cracking noise. Omi threw the Mirror to the floor. The liquid from the bottle was spreading itself across the mirror. The mirror went from a shining gold, to a dull black.

"Damn it! It doesn't matter! So long Xiaolin losers," Jack called out to them, "Shadow Compass!" The compass spun around, and hit a sudden stop towards the way Jack had come.

"Reversing mirror," Omi shouted. But it didn't even flicker. Omi thought it through..._Shadow_ Compass. Omi started to shout again, "Shadow Mirror." The Compass made a popping noise, and Jack looked down at it.

"Argh, now I'll have to repair this! Back to the lab, but before I go…" Jack paused and looked at the Dragons, "Oh what the hell...Jack-bots attack!" Jack fled from behind his robots. With a mighty leap Omi lifted high into the air, and pulled out the Orb of Tsunami. The Jack-bots were washed away. Suddenly master Fung came running out into the courtyard clutching a strange scroll. He opened it up, and the Xiaolin warriors saw silhouetted on it a circle with the words '**Ruby Orb'** printed at the bottom.

"What the hell is this thing?" Raimundo said sounding confused.

"I'll tell you about it later, but first you must capture the Ruby Orb," he paused, "it makes a ring of fire like a shield around its user," he beamed at them "now go, follow this map!" Surely enough where the picture of the Ruby Orb had been, a map had appeared. Dojo-who had been on Master Fung's shoulder-jumped down and grew to his large size.

"Hurry up I'm itching like crazy over here!" shouted Dojo.

The Xiaolin Dragons bowed their heads quickly to Master Fung. They then jumped onto Dojo's back and took off out of the courtyard.


	2. The Ruby Orb

Chapter 2

The Dragons had a long journey ahead of them. Clay and Omi were discussing what they thought some of the other Shadow Wu might be.

"I recon one will make you turn into a giant rock creature!" suggested Clay.

"I think that one will allow you to stop your enemy's sense of smell!" shouted Omi.

"Well what good well what good would that do?" asked Clay.

"Would you not find it annoying and impossible to fight if you suddenly couldn't smell?" Omi looked very proud of himself. Clay just rolled his eyes at Omi. They continued to follow the map, and they decided that they Ruby Orb must be somewhere in the outskirts of town. Kimiko and Raimundo were also talking but they were being much quieter about it.

"Will we ever have time to relax?" asked Raimundo.

"Nope, probably not...which is a shame really, we never really get to chill out together." replied Kimiko.

"Yeah that is a shame." Raimundo said looking interested. Raimundo moved closer to Kimiko and looked her in the eyes. They sat looking at each other for a moment. Raimundo slowly began to lean closer to Kimiko's face. Kimiko copied him and as they were just an inch apart they jumped back when they heard Omi shout:

"The map says to land here Dojo!" Dojo went into a nose dive straight towards the earth below them. He tuned very abruptly just before they hit the ground and Dojo landed gently on large mound of dirt that overlooked the surrounding area. The Dragons jumped off of Dojo's back and he returned to his tiny size. They all walked to the edge of the dirt mound and looked out for any sign of the Ruby Orb.

"Is that it?" Kimiko pointed at a dark red glow in the distance. They all looked at where she was pointing and having decided that it looked promising, nodded in agreement. They heard laughing coming from behind them. They turned around but the noise was now coming from above them. They looked up to see Jack Spicer flying at a great speed towards the red glow. Dojo quickly grew back to his large size and the Dragons jumped on his back. They sped straight across the dirt wasteland and they even overtook Jack.

"Damn it," Jack screamed.

Dojo touched down on the hard ground. Omi ran towards a tall boulder, on top of which the red glow was shining brightly from. He quickly climbed the face of the boulder and once at the top he dived for the Orb and grasped it...however he grasped it at the same time as Jack, who had reached the top of the boulder shortly after Dojo had landed.

"Omi I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown, my Golden Tiger Claw against your Shadow Mirror."

"I accept your challenge Spicer," Omi replied.

"The game is a race, first to reach the Orb wins, so let's go." shouted Jack.

"Xiaolin Showdown!" they both bellowed.

The ground began to shake and it raised high into the air taking Omi and Jack with it. Then the ground split into platforms, putting Omi on one and Jack on another. Many other platforms sprang out in front of them.

"C'mon little partner, you can do this!" shouted Clay. Raimundo and Kimiko kept very quiet watching Omi and Jack get ready; Raimundo and Kimiko edged close together and took each other by the hand.

"Ready…steady…Go!" shouted Jack.

Jack and Omi catapulted themselves forward. Jack drew out the Tiger Claw and before he could even open his mouth to use it Omi dived on him. Jack was hanging off of the platform, still clutching the Golden Tiger Claw.

"Shadow Mirror" bellowed Omi. The Claw remained in Jack's hands, the Mirror had done nothing.

"That only works on Shadow Wu genius!" laughed Jack. Jack threw the Golden Tiger Claw high into the hair and leapt upwards to grab it when…he got a hard kick in the chest from Omi, who had realised what Jack had been trying to do. Jack fell hard onto the stone platform and retched as he spat out blood. Omi had nearly grabbed the Golden Tiger Claw when it fell over the edge. Omi looked around to see Jack still panting, so he ran for it! Leaping from platform to platform Omi chuckled.

"Spicer has no chance now," Omi turned too looked back at Jack who was starting to get up. "Talk to my fingers and eat my dirt." bellowed Omi.

"You mean talk to the hand and eat my dust," corrected Raimundo.

Suddenly Jack came up behind Omi and called an attack with his Jack-bots. Omi easily battled his way through them by jumping on their heads and using them as platforms. But then he noticed something…one Jack-bot was destroying the platform he was about to jump on! Omi let out a yell and started to fall, and mist swallowed him! Jack past laughing, he was nearly at the end soon Jack would have the Orb! When he heard a panting voice behind him…

"Thanks for the ride Jack." And with that Omi punched Jack hard in the face, with the Golden Tiger Claw! Omi leapt to the final platform, Jack had fallen onto another platform and he drowned his sobs with his hands. Omi reached out and grasped the Orb. The ground shook again and Omi, Jack and the ground returned to their normal place. Omi walked over to Jack and gave him a hard pat on the back, making Jack let out a whimper. Then Omi took the Golden Tiger Claw and ran over to his friends. Omi gave the Wu over to Clay.

"Well done buddy," said Clay smiling.

"Yeah well done Omi," said Kimiko who had let go of Raimundo hand. Raimundo looked very annoyed; Clay turned to face him and laughed.

"What's wrong Raimundo; did Omi disturb you trying to kiss Kimiko again?" Clay walked back towards Dojo laughing; Raimundo went bright red and looked shocked. Kimiko walked back over to Raimundo and couldn't help but burst out laughing at Raimundo's expression. Kimiko hugged him and said:

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Clay is just messing with you," she pulled away and smiled at Raimundo, the two of them then made their way over to Dojo, who had now grown back to his large size ready for flying.

"Come on Omi we need to go!" shouted Clay. But Omi didn't move. Something had caught his eye. He was staring between two rock faces that had a small gap in the middle. There in the middle of the two rock faces running towards the gap...was a girl. She must have seen Omi staring at her because she turned around to face him. It was hard to tell what she looked like from a distance but from what he could see Omi though she looked short, with beady eyes and a long mass of light hair. She waved at Omi. He stood there a moment then waved back, and he had a stupid grin on his face. The girl looked like she was giggling at him because she was shaking slightly. She put her hand down, still smiling and started to walk off. Omi looked left and right as if to see if it was definitely him she'd smiled at. Then he walked slowly towards Dojo and slumped down on his back. Then with everyone aboard Dojo took off and headed back to the Temple.

"What was all that about?" asked Raimundo. Omi found that he couldn't talk he felt very warm and his stomach felt as if there were butterflies inside it. Raimundo and Clay began to mock Omi...

"How cute, little Omi is in love!" Raimundo and Clay were putting on voices the kind of which you would address a baby with.

"Leave him alone," bellowed Kimiko, "You guys are such jerks sometimes!" Kimiko looked absolutely furious.

"Sorry," said Raimundo and Clay together. It looked as if they were speaking to Kimiko more than Omi. Raimundo went to sit down by Kimiko; however she turned her back on him. The two of them did not speak for the rest of the way back. This made the journey very quiet, with the exception of Clay's occasional comments on Omi's battle with Jack. It also made the journey very awkward for everyone, especially Raimundo.


	3. Kimiko's Choice

Chapter 3

They landed in the courtyard of the Temple. The Dragons jumped off of Dojo's back and then Dojo returned to his normal size. Master Fung walked over to them looking happy.

"By the looks of things, you were successful," said Master Fung.

"Indeed we were Master Fung," said Omi happily as he handed over the Wu to Master Fung.

"After I have stored this Wu away I want you all to go to the Wu discussion room, I have three important things to tell you." All the Xiaolin Warriors went through to the small room in the Temple and sat down.

"Are you still mad at me?" Raimundo directed his question at Kimiko.

"It depends...are you still a jerk." replied Kimiko.

"Can you two please sort of your love life another time? What do you recon Master Fung has to tell us?" asked Clay. Kimiko looked even angrier and Raimundo had gone bright red again. A few moments later Master Fung entered.

"First I must tell you that we must work much harder than we are doing at the moment because Jack will now have the edge as the Shadow Wu was his creation," he paused. "Second the scroll you saw had also had formula dropped on it as Jack spilt some above me, while he was flying in to see you. It had the same effect on the scroll that it had on the Mirror," he took a deep breath. "And the last thing I must tell you is that we have a new girl with us, she is a Water Dragon, and her name's Cari." Master Fung turned round to reveal a shuddering girl that Omi recognised at once as the girl he'd seen after fighting Jack. Omi smiled at Cari and she smiled back. Omi stood up to introduce himself.

"I am Omi of water," he stopped and pointed a finger at the others. "And this is Raimundo of wind, Kimiko of fire and Clay of earth."

"It's good to meet you all," the now beaming Cari whispered. She seemed very shy.

"How did you get your powers Cari?" asked Kimiko.

"Well my home is an island. A very special island to be more specific, it's kind of a _secret _island. Anyway because of where I live I have always been near the Sea. I loved going into the water and one day I just found that i was able to control the water. I just felt some sort of energy coming from the water; it is as if I have a connection with it." Cari looked up to see that the others looked very impressed by this. Apart from Raimundo who was still sulking. Clay gave Raimundo a sharp nudge in the ribs. Omi walked over to her and whispered something the others could not hear, and Cari giggled and blushed.

"You have all had a long day, I think it is time you all went to your rooms." said Master Fung. "Cari your room is next to Kimiko's so just follow her." Cari walked over to Kimiko and the two of them headed off for bed. Raimundo stormed off towards the courtyard.

"Where are you going Raimundo?" asked Master Fung.

"I need to go let off some steam, I think I'll go for a run or something." replied Raimundo.

"Fair enough," said Master Fung as he departed.

Clay and Omi turned to head for their rooms.

"Hey Omi, what did you say to Cari?" asked Clay. Omi went a bit red in the face.

"Oh I, I um, I told her I thought she was beautiful." He said quietly.

"Very smooth partner," smiled Clay. The two of them said good night and went to their rooms for a well deserved night's sleep.

Over the next few days Omi and Cari got along really well, training and talking together. One morning, while Kimiko was walking to the courtyard, she heard talking coming from Cari's room and she stopped to listen, Kimiko could hear Cari telling Omi a story about her brother.

"You see back on my island I used to teach my brother, Simao, water moves but he was no good," she let out a laugh. "But he was gifted at fire moves sure he was no Dragon though, he uses a sword in battle instead." The story went on and on and Kimiko continued to listen. Once the story had been finished Kimiko heard someone coming. She turned round to see Raimundo, and his jaw dropped. Kimiko turned round to look in the mirror, and saw she was blushing, and that she had a wide grin on her face. She knew why this was it was because of the thought of another fire dragon, a boy fire Dragon.

"What's up with you?" said Raimundo, shocked by Kimiko's good mood.

"Oh nothing much really, oh sorry for being a bit off with you lately I just having been feeling too well." Kimiko spoke with a very high voice almost as if she was singing. Raimundo raised an eyebrow and stared at her.

"I'll see you later then." said Raimundo.

"Yeah, ok then," Kimiko found that she had become rather breathless. Raimundo walked away to his room, leaving Kimiko to think. She leant up against a wall to balance herself. 'I don't even know what he looks like' she thought. 'But he must be a caring guy if his little sister thinks so highly of him, I must learn more about him.' She leant against Cari's door trying to hear more, but just then Omi opened the door and walked out of Cari's room. Kimiko had fallen flat on her face; she got up and dusted herself off.

"What were you doing Kimiko?" asked Omi.

"Umm, nothing," Kimiko wheeled around and quickly walked across the corridor and out to the courtyard.

Over the next few days Cari told more stories of her brother and Kimiko continued to listen. Then during one of Cari's stories-one that involved her brother fighting off fiends from their island-Master Fung walked in. Cari stopped talking straight away and all the Dragons looked up at Master Fung.

"A new Wu has revealed itself, Cao Cao's Cup; it allows its user to change into any animal." announced Master Fung. He handed the Scroll over to the Dragons. There was a quick flash of a picture of the Cup on the scroll but this was quickly replaced with a map of France.

"Oh, if we are going to France we will cross my secret island, and see my brother!"

"Oh cool yeah." Kimiko realised that it was her who had spoke, and she turned red. Raimundo gave her a nasty look. Omi and Cari led the others out into the courtyard.

"Let's go then," said Dojo who had grown to his large size already. Everyone climbed onto Dojo's back. The thought of seeing Cari's brother buzzed in Kimiko's head. She looked over at Raimundo and thought about things…'I think Rai really likes me. But I'm really not sure what to make of him. I guess I my feelings will become clear when I can compare Rai to Simao'. Kimiko went and sat down by Raimundo.

"Will you get that frown off of your face please?" she said beaming. He looked up at her and shrugged. She leant forward and kissed him on the cheek. He looked up and fought back a smile which eventually broke out across his face.

"That wasn't so hard now was it," laughed Kimiko.

"Kim, I think I love..." Just then Clay cut across Raimundo and asked:

"Hey Cari, what did you mean when you said you lived on a Secret Island?" Cari turned around to meet Clay's worried look.

"Don't worry you don't have to do anything dangerous to get to It." she assured him.

"I don't get it," Clay was still looking confused.

"Just wait Clay, you'll see what I mean." said Cari. They all slumped down on Dojo's back as he took off. Clay pulled his hat down and relaxed, looking as if he was sleeping. Omi and Cari talked about Cari's island and brother, and Kimiko and Raimundo led down next to each other holding hands. Kimiko couldn't help but every now and again try and catch what Cari was saying. Kimiko was beginning to feel guilty and confused. 'If I love Rai then why do I feel this excited about meeting a new guy,' she thought. She looked across at Raimundo, he was asleep snoring quietly. 'I suppose I had just better try and forget about it for now.' thought Kimiko. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, her mind swimming with Raimundo and Simao. This was probably the reason why her dreams were full of Raimundo and Simao battling over her. But really it was not a battle between them it was a battle between the choices Kimiko would soon have to make.


	4. The Island

Chapter 4

They were flying over vast land and there was no sign of any small island anywhere.

"You guys did remember to grab some Wu didn't you?" asked Dojo.

"Of course we did Dojo, don't panic! We quickly got the Wu before we went out to the courtyard, I have the Sword of the Storm and Kimiko has the Ruby Orb," replied Raimundo. As they continued to fly around in circles, everyone seemed to doubt Cari on the existence of her home.

"It's in the Mediterranean sea, barely noticeable, unless you know where it is." Cari was comforting a confused Omi. They flew for many hours when Cari let out a yell.

"Land over there Dojo," But Dojo saw nothing. Neither did Omi, Raimundo and Clay.

"Come on then, land!" laughed Kimiko.

"There is nowhere to land," argued Dojo.

"Oh yes sorry I forgot," she looked nervously around, "the only way to see my island is if you really want to be there." Cari drew breath. "That's what makes it secret." She drew another breath. "I want to see my brother, and Kimiko wishes to see my home so we can see it." When she'd finished talking Omi, Clay, Raimundo and Dojo concentrated hard. Then when they opened their eyes Dojo shot straight down. It was obvious he could see it. And the others could see it to. The cold air stung their skin, but within a matter of moments they hit the floor. They all got off Dojo's back, he shrunk to small size, and they felt sand under their feet.

"Welcome to my home," shouted Cari. She turned around and took a deep breath.

Clay, Kimiko, Omi and Raimundo stopped on the spot and began to shifting their heads around to get a good look at the island. It was completely covered in sand with tall palm trees scattered around creating small shaded areas. They looked across to see that there were many wooden huts lined-up on high and low points of the island. Little bridges had been built between some of the higher points so that the houses looked more like a little village. There were small market stalls set up next to the sea where children were gathered running around and enjoying the sun. The whole place was completely lit up by candles that had been placed around on decks around the edge of the island. Even though it was so lively on the island, it was also very peaceful and quiet.

"Your home is like a paradise," Clay sounded very impressed.

"Yes it is beautiful here," said Kimiko.

"Thank you both," Cari turned around beaming at them. All of a sudden they could all hear shouting, not too far off from where they were standing...

"Cari is that you?"

Cari squinted and covered the top of her eyes with one hand to try and not let the sun distract her from trying to identify who had shouted. A boy was running towards them, with a great amount of speed.

"Simao," shouted Cari who began to jump up and down on the spot with excitement. The boy reached them in no time; he came to a stop right in front of Cari. The boy was tall and he had a black shirt, blue jeans, and sandals and spiked up brown hair.

"How have you been big brother?" asked Cari.

"Oh no you don't I'm asking the questions first! Where did you go? Where have you been? After the fiend attack on the island you just vanished!" Simao was not angry; there was a sense of pleading in his voice.

Everyone fell silent and all eyes turned to Cari waiting for her answers.

"I ran back into the hut to stay out of the way, but I was captured by one of them. Did you know that some of them can fly, because I didn't? It flew me across the sea; I didn't know where it was heading. I just waited, gathering up my energy, and when I got chance I used a Water strike on him. He fell into the Water and I so did I. I was lucky, because we weren't that far off from land. So I swam for a little bit until I was safely on land. I didn't know what to do, so I just started walking around trying to find some form of town so that I could get help. I ended up walking for days, until I finally came across the Xiaolin Temple. I told Master Fung about my abilities and he said that he wanted me to stay there and train." Cari looked up to see everyone staring at her with their mouths wide open.

"You are one tough girl, I must admit," laughed Clay.

"Of course she's tough! She's _my_ sister, I taught her how to stay safe." Simao walked towards Cari and flung his arms around her. Kimiko walked forward looking very shy.

"Oh, Simao, this is Kimiko. She's a Fire Dragon," said Cari kindly.

"I've heard so much about you," said Kimiko quietly. Simao stared at her for a moment and then finally stepped forward took Kimiko's hand and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Simao politely. Raimundo leaned back to whisper to Clay.

"Dude, I think I may puke!" said Raimundo retching. Clay let out a loud laugh. Simao looked up looking confused.

"What's so funny," he asked.

"Well not only do you suck at teaching your sister to stay safe, I mean she got kidnapped you idiot, but you're a cheesy Romeo type guy." Clay and Omi fell to the floor clutching their stomachs, laughing. Even Cari started giggling. However Simao was not impressed at all.

"Think your clever do you?" asked Simao.

"No, I don't think I'm clever. I know that I'm clever," boasted Raimundo.

"Rai stop being a dick!" Kimiko had gone back into a furious mode.

"Say, Rai, how about me and you have a quick duel," said Simao.

"Ok then chump, my Wind moves versus your Fire moves," Raimundo sounded very confident.

"I was talking about maybe more of a sword duel," Simao spoke very calmly.

"Oh ok then," Raimundo pulled the Sword of the Storm from his belt.

"Let's go," Simao quickly ran to a nearby fishing boat that was tied up to the docks. He lifted the cover off and picked up a huge thick blade with a thin green handle and bandages wrapped around the blade itself.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" shouted Omi.

Both Simao and Raimundo jumped forward and began to swing at each other. They were jumping off of palm trees, and striking with a lot of force. But they kept blocking each other's moves. The others watched in amazement; however they had to stand back as Raimundo and Simao kept kicking sand everywhere. Raimundo started to feel very tired, and was slowing down. He knew how to win though. He lifted the Sword of the Strom above his head...but that left him open. Simao jumped up and planted his heel straight into Raimundo's stomach. Raimundo dropped the Sword of the Strom and fell to the floor. Simao held his blade so that the tip of his bandaged blade was just above Raimundo's neck. Simao began to laugh.

"I believe I won," said Simao still laughing. Raimundo stood up and without looking at anyone walked towards the edge of the island.

"Just leave him he's sulking," Kimiko informed the others. Everyone laughed, and began to talk amongst themselves. Simao was properly introduced to everyone.

"Would you all like to stay for some food? Even the bad loser Raimundo can stay if he wants," Simao seemed to be in an ecstatic mood, but that was only really due to the attention Kimiko was showing him.

"I am afraid we cannot stay, we are on a quest and we have wasted a lot of time already," Omi was taking a very serious tone. Kimiko looked like she may cry at the thought of leaving and Cari had that look as well. Raimundo must have heard something about leaving, because he had joined the group and he was looking rather happy.

"Can't Simao join us? After all he is kind of a Dragon." Kimiko sounded very desperate. Raimundo picked up Dojo and put him on his shoulders.

"C'mon Dojo we need to find a spot where you can take off," Raimundo walked off once again.

"He can come if he wants but he must be aware that it will be dangerous," said Omi.

"Don't worry little man, I can handle danger, I am the leader of the small fiend fighting group here on the island," said Simao.

"What exactly are those fiend things you keep talking 'bout?" asked Clay. All of a sudden there was a loud roar coming from above them. Everyone looked up...the sky was filled with little black pods falling at a rapid pace straight down towards the earth. The pods hit the floor with a deafening crack. Simao lifted his sword up, staring at the pods. The pods seemed quite still, but they then slowly rolled towards Simao. The pods lifted from the ground and shattered. The others turned away to avoid any of the creatures shell hitting them. When they turned back around they saw an army of what looked like small black rugby balls. Only at the edges they had sharp curves, and in the centre they had a large yellow eye.

"Clay...that's what a fiend is," Simao sounded shocked.

"What do we do?" Cari could barely speak.

"Cari, Kimiko you two go with Raimundo and Dojo and escape." replied Simao.

"What are you, Clay and Omi going to do?" this time it was Kimiko who had asked the question.

"It is my job to keep the island safe. They can stay here with me and help defend my island and the people on it." He turned to Omi and Clay. "Are you two ready to fight?"

"Oh yes" said Omi stretching out.

"I was born ready." said Clay. Kimiko and Cari ran to catch up with Raimundo and Dojo who were heading towards the edge of the island on the far right side to get out of the way.

"Ok then, three...two...one...charge!" bellowed Simao.

Quick Note: I realise that I made a mistake on some of the Wu's names. I called the Orb of Tornami, the Orb of Tsunami and The Golden Tiger Claws, the Golden Tiger Claw. I am sorry for any who was bothered by this. But I would have thought that most of you either didn't realise or just don't care.


End file.
